Alice
by shane18
Summary: Übersetzung. Als Ken auf einer Mission durch einen mysteriösen Spiegel fällt, sieht er sich mit einer ganz anderen Welt konfrontiert, wo es kein Weiß und Schwarz gibt und Schuldig sein Liebhaber ist. Doch ist diese Welt wirklich so perfekt wie es scheint? Und vor allem: Wie kommt Ken wieder zurück?
1. Prolog

ALICE

Übersetzung. Als Ken auf einer Mission durch einen mysteriösen Spiegel fällt, sieht er sich mit einer ganz anderen Welt konfrontiert, wo es kein Weiß und Schwarz gibt und Schuldig sein Liebhaber ist. Doch ist diese Welt wirklich so perfekt wie es scheint? Und vor allem: Wie kommt Ken wieder zurück?

Pairing: Schuldig/Ken

Rating: R

Warnungen: yaoi, language

Autor: Mami

Anmerkung: Die Story dreht sich um eine Beziehung zwischen Männern, also lest es bitte nicht, wenn euch so etwas nicht gefällt.

Ich danke der Autorin Mami ganz herzlich für die Erlaubnis ihre geniale Story übersetzen zu dürfen. Ich möchte hier noch nicht zu viel verraten und wünsche euch einfach viel Spaß beim Eintauchen in die Spiegelwelt!

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Siberian?"

Ken berührte sein Head-Set und ließ seine braunen Augen über den leeren Gang vor sich schweifen. Er warf noch einen Blick über seine Schulter und nahm zufrieden zur Kenntnis, dass sich niemand hinter ihm befand. „Alles klar", antwortete er. Er lief zu einer Tür und testete den Türgriff. Unverschlossen. Er fuhr seine Krallen aus und drückte die Tür langsam auf. Seine Sinne waren bis aufs Äußerste geschärft, falls es Ärger geben sollte. Es lauerten jedoch keine Männer im Schatten und er berührte wieder sein Head-Set. „Es ist fast so, als wäre die Mission einfach, weil wir nur zu zweit sind", schickte er an Bombay, während er sich daran machte den Raum zu verlassen. Aya konnte wegen eines stark verstauchten Knöchels nicht an der Mission teilnehmen und Yohji hatte ein Date. Manx hatte ihnen versichert, dass zwei Leute reichen würden, aber das hatte keinen von ihnen davon abgehalten sich die schlimmsten Szenarien auszumalen.

Etwas im Raum glitzerte und Ken blieb wie versteinert stehen. Doch das Glitzern war verschwunden und Ken runzelte die Stirn. Er hörte Omis Antwort nicht, als er seine Hand auf der Suche nach dem Lichtschalter an der Wand entlang gleiten ließ. Das Licht ging an und Kens Blick fiel sofort auf den riesigen Spiegel, der an der Wand hing. Er reflektierte ein anderes Leuchten… Er betrat den Raum noch einmal und drehte sich um, um die dem Spiegel gegenüberliegende Wand zu inspizieren.

„Hey, Bombay", meinte er. „Hier ist irgendeine Art System in die Wand gebaut. Willst du dir das mal ansehen?"

„Ja… Wo bist du?"

„Zweiter Stock, ungefähr der neunte Raum auf der rechten Seite."

„Ich bin schon unterwegs."

Ken trottete zurück zum Spiegel, wobei seine Schritte leise auf dem metallenen Boden wiederhallten. Der Spiegel war mindestens 3 Meter hoch und rechtwinkelig. Der Rahmen bestand aus einer Mischung von Farben, die durcheinander wirbelten: glänzendes silber mischte sich mit marineblau. Er zog seine Krallen ein und ließ eine Hand bewundernd am Rahmen entlangfahren. Wie seltsam, dass hier ein Spiegel war – und noch dazu ein so großer. Da er nichts Besseres zu tun hatte, betrachtete er sein Spiegelbild kritisch von oben bis unten. Sein Haar war wegen der Schutzbrille, die er bei seiner Ankunft nach oben geschoben hatte, zerzaust. Auf seiner Jacke war ein Schmutzfleck. Wie kam der da hin? Er rubbelte halbherzig einige Sekunden daran herum, bis er es aufgab. Sein Pullover war fest um seine Taille gebunden und die Ärmel schwangen lose um seine Beine.

„Ich bin da", kündigte sich Omi an, bevor er den Raum betrat. „Huh? Was ist das?"

Ken grinste Omis Spiegelbild an und winkte grüßend. „Ich glaube, dass derjenige, dem der hier gehört, ziemlich eitel ist, meinst du nicht?"

Omi grinste zurück und zuckte mit den Schultern. Er sah im Spiegel die Reflektion eines Computers und drehte sich zu diesem um. Der einzig sichtbare Teil des PCs war ein großer Bildschirm, der in die Wand eingesetzt war. Er stand davor und suchte nach einer Tastatur oder einer Maus. Doch da war nichts. Er sah den Monitor argwöhnisch an, bevor er vorsichtig seine Hand ausstreckte und sie sanft über den Bildschirm gleiten ließ. Das weiße Leuchten verschwand und hinterließ ein Kästchen, das nach einem Befehl fragte. Omi runzelte leicht die Stirn. „Wie soll man schreiben…?" Er versuchte einen Buchstaben auf den Bildschirm zu schreiben, aber das funktionierte nicht. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, während er grübelte.

Ken verhielt sich ruhig und überließ es Omi sich den Kopf über diese neue Komplikation zu zerbrechen. Er vertrieb sich die Zeit damit seinem Spiegelbild Grimassen zu schneiden. Als er gerade belächelte wie kindisch er sich benahm, bemerkte er einen Flecken auf dem Spiegelglas. Was für eine Schande, dass ein Fleck diese Schönheit zerstörte. Er rubbelte mit seinem Finger darüber, was es jedoch nur schlimmer machte. Er zog seinen Handschuh aus und berührte den Fleck mit seiner Fingerspitze.

Ein Schauer fuhr ihm über den Rücken und er holte tief Luft. Er sah mit geweiteten braunen Augen von seiner Hand auf, um seinem eigenen Blick im Spiegel zu begegnen. Der Spiegel war warm. Nein, nicht warm. Ziemlich heiß sogar, aber keine schmerzhafte Hitze – eine Hitze, die ihn durchdrang; die ihren Weg durch seine Venen fand und sein Blut zum Summen brachte. Bilderfetzen tauchten in schneller Abfolge vor seinem inneren Auge auf: er schwankte zwischen dem Hier und Jetzt vor diesem Spiegel und dem Bild von jemanden mit blauen Augen, der sich zu ihm lehnte. Er bemühte sich um ein deutlicheres Bild und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„A-ah…" Der Laut entkam seinen Lippen, bevor er es verhindern konnte. Er fühlte sich plötzlich so schläfrig.

„Siberian…?", fragte Omi. Ken sah wie sich das Spiegelbild des Jungen umdrehte und sich ihre Augen im Spiegel trafen. Das war das falsche Blau, und Ken fühlte einen Stich Ärger und Schmerz, weil es nicht die richtigen Augen waren. Er schüttelte noch einmal seinen Kopf und versuchte seine wirren Gedanken zu ordnen. Er fuhr sich mit seinen Fingerspitzen über seine Augenlider. Er fühlte plötzlich Übelkeit in sich aufsteigen. Ein tiefes und raues Lachen ertönte in seinen Ohren.

„Siberian!", sagte Omi noch einmal, aber dieses Mal besorgt. Ken zwang sich dazu seine Augen zu öffnen. Im Spiegel sah er, dass der Bildschirm hinter Omi nun rot leuchtete. Er öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Omi hatte es auch bemerkt. Der Junge wirbelte genau in dem Augenblick herum, als der Computer sich mit einer großen Druckwelle selbst zerstörte. Ken sah wie Omi durch die Luft flog, bevor auch er von der Explosion erfasst wurde und gegen den Spiegel prallte. Er hörte noch das Splittern von Glas ehe er ohnmächtig wurde.

Eine starke Schwindelattacke überkam ihn. Ken stöhnte leise auf und drückte eine Hand gegen seine Stirn, als er wartete, dass das Schwindelgefühl nachließ. Er hatte erwartet Blut auf seinem Gesicht zu spüren, aber seine Handfläche kam nicht mit irgendetwas Warmen oder Dickflüssigen in Berührung – nur weicher Haut. Er musste viel Glück gehabt haben, die Explosion ohne Verletzungen im Gesicht zu überstehen. Er wimmerte und versuchte den Kopfschmerz zurückzudrängen. Ein Orchester spielte in seinem Kopf auf und sein ganzer Körper tat weh. Dieser verfluchte Computer… Er begann langsam eine Bestandsaufnahme der Verletzungen zu machen, indem er einzelne Körperteile bewegte. Nichts fühlte sich gebrochen an… Er hatte alle zehn Finger und Zehen, sowie seine Arme und Beine bewegt. Es wäre ein Wunder, wenn er ohne Brüche davongekommen wäre. Andererseits war er ja nicht sehr weit durch die Luft geschleudert worden – nur den halben Meter gegen den Spiegel. Derjenige, der am schwersten verletzt sein musste, war demnach…

Die plötzliche Angst verdrängte den Schwindel und seine Augen flogen auf. Omi!

Licht strömte auf ihn ein und er presste seine Augen fest zu, wobei er eine Verwünschung murmelte und den Druck seiner Hand verstärkte. Die Besorgnis um sein Teammitglied war jedoch größer als der Schmerz und nach einigen Augenblicken ließ er seine Hand sinken und zwang sich dazu die Augen zu öffnen. Sie gewöhnten sich langsam an das helle Licht und er nahm überrascht seine Umgebung wahr.

Er befand sich auf einem Bett in einem ihm unbekannten Schlafzimmer. In der Wand gegenüber war ein großes Fenster eingebaut, dessen Vorhänge zurückgezogen waren und so schien ihn das Sonnenlicht direkt an. Auf dem Fensterbrett stand eine Topfpflanze, die sich dem Sonnenlicht entgegenstreckte und einige andere Pflanzen waren entlang der Wand platziert. Es hingen auch einige geschmackvolle und wahrscheinlich teure Bilder an den Wänden. Kens Mund verzog sich zu einer fragenden Grimasse. Wo war er? Hatte Kritiker sie schon aus der Firma geholt? Falls sie es schon getan hatten, wo war er? Er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, fest entschlossen Omi zu finden.

Sein Versuch aufzustehen wurde durch etwas vereitelt, das fest um seine Taille geschlungen war. Er sah an sich hinunter und registrierte nur am Rande, dass er kein Oberteil anhatte und keine Anzeichen von Verletzungen sichtbar waren. Seine braunen Augen fielen auf einen Arm, der ihm nicht gehörte; ein Arm, der ihn an Ort und Stelle hielt. Erschrocken drehte er sich in der Umarmung, um zu sehen neben wem er aufgewacht war.

Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und sein Magen drehte sich schmerzhaft um. Der Mann, der hinter ihm lag, hatte lange orange Haare, die seine nackten Schultern und seine Brust umspielten. Sein Gesicht war im Schlaf so entspannt, dass es den ruhigsten und friedlichsten Ausdruck trug, den Ken je auf diesem Gesicht gesehen hatte. Er schluckte hart; sein Herz schlug alarmierend schnell. Schwarz… Er hielt den Atem an und versuchte so still wie möglich zu sein, als er vorsichtig begann den Arm des anderen Mannes von seiner Taille zu heben. Seine Augen waren starr auf das Gesicht des Deutschen gerichtet, als er in Gedanken betete, dass Schuldig nicht aufwachen würde.

Blaue Augen öffneten sich langsam und Ken erstarrte. Schuldig blinzelte verschlafen, gähnte und zog seinen Arm zurück. Er schenkte Ken, der kurz vor dem Hyperventilieren stand, ein zufriedenes Grinsen. „Sie haben wirklich eine verdammt gute Party geschmissen, nicht?", fragte Schuldig.

„B-bleib weg!" Ken wich wie von der Tarantel gestochen nach hinten aus; weg von dem Deutschen. Er sah gerade noch den erstaunten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des älteren Mannes, bevor er aus dem Bett stolperte und mit einem schmerzhaften Aufprall neben dem Bett landete. Er wäre sofort wieder aufgesprungen, wenn nicht genau in diesem Moment das Schwindelgefühl zurückgekommen wäre. Ihm wurde wieder übel und er presste seinen Handrücken über den Mund in dem Versuch die Übelkeit in Schach zu halten.

Schuldig erschien am Bettende, verschränkte seine Arme auf der Matratze und ließ sein Kinn darauf sinken, während er auf Ken hinabsah. „Du wirst dich jetzt nicht übergeben, oder?"

„Wo bin ich?", murmelte Ken gedämpft durch seine Hand. Er versuchte den Telepathen böse anzufunkeln, aber ihm war zu schlecht, um seiner Mimik einen gefährlichen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Oh Gott… Er hatte auch untenrum nichts an. Er schloss seine Augen, als sich die Übelkeit verdoppelte.

"Wir sind bei Yohji zu Hause", antwortete Schuldig.

Yohjis Haus? Yohji hatte ein kleines Appartement. Das hier war ein riesiges Schlafzimmer. Fast Yohjis ganzes Appartement passte hier rein. „Lüg mich nicht an", fauchte er, als Wut, Verwirrung und Hass gegenüber dem Deutschen seine Übelkeit kurzzeitig in den Hintergrund drängten. Er öffnete seine Augen und sammelte die Kraft ihn wütend anzufunkeln.

„Lügen?", wiederholte Schuldig überrascht und klang dabei sowohl überrascht als auch verwirrt. Er legte seinen Kopf schief. „Die Party", bot er an. „Erinnerst du dich? Das Team hat letzte Nacht gewonnen…" Er verstummte, als Ken ihn noch wütender ansah. Ken würde nicht auf seine Spielchen hereinfallen. Er weigerte sich.

„Ich glaube, ich habe dich letzte Nacht zu viel trinken lassen." Schuldig zuckte mit den Schultern, setzte sich auf und seufzte. Mit einer Hand zog er an einer der Decken, um sie wegzuziehen. Auf ihr befand sich ein Fleck, aber Ken konnte nur einen kurzen Blick darauf werfen, bevor er wieder bedeckt wurde.

„Wo ist Omi?", verlangte Ken zu wissen.

Schuldig grinste anzüglich. „Wo soll der Süße schon sein?"

Diese Antwort war nicht hilfreich. Ken brachte sich in eine aufrechte Position und zog die Beine an die Brust, um seine Blöße zu bedecken. Das erste, was tun musste, war seine Kleidung zu finden. Danach würde er sich Gedanken machen wie er Omi finden und dann fliehen könnte. Schwarz… natürlich. Sie hatten die Explosion bei der Mission verursacht und nun waren Omi und er ihre Gefangenen. Verdammt. Das war schlecht. Er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass es nicht so aussah als würde Schuldig ihm im Moment wehtun wollen. „Wo sind meine Anziehsachen?"

„Irgendwo zwischen der Tür und dem Bett." Schuldig grinste wieder zufrieden. Das Grinsen verschwand jedoch nach einem Augenblick wieder und er lehnte sich ans Bettende. Ken spürte wieder ein unangenehmes Stechen in der Magengegend als er daran erinnert wurde, dass Schuldig auch nichts an hatte. Es musste einen Grund dafür geben, dass sie beide nackt waren. Natürlich. Er war nackt, weil er Verletzungen hatte, die behandelt worden sind und Schuldig war nackt, weil er ihn aus der Fassung bringen wollte.

~Aber du hast keine Verletzungen…~ fiel ihm ein und seine Augen schweiften zu dem zusammengewühlten Bettlaken und er erinnerte sich an den Fleck, den er darauf gesehen hatte. Oh Gott, er wollte nicht über die sich daraus ergebende Schlussfolgerung nachdenken. Er hatte keinerlei Verletzungen, aber sein ganzer Körper schmerzte – die gleichen Schmerzen wie nach einem langen Training. Er biss sich auf die Lippe als sein Magen drohte seinen Inhalt überall zu verteilen.

„Warum bin ich nackt?", fragte er. Schuldig starrte ihn verständnislos an. Ken wiederholte die Frage: „Warum bin ich nackt?"

„Was zur Hölle ist das für eine Frage?", wollte Schuldig wissen, wobei er gleichzeitig ungehalten und verdutzt wirkte. Ken starrte ihn nur an. Er hatte Angst vor der Antwort. „Warum solltest du wohl sonst nackt sein?", fragte Schuldig und verdrehte verstimmt seine Augen. „Du wirst für den Rest deines Lebens nie mehr einen Tropfen Alkohol anrühren, Ken."

Ken gefiel die vertraute Art wie Schuldig seinen Namen aussprach nicht. Das war ein krankes Spiel, das der Deutsche hier mit ihm spielte. Was zur Hölle war passiert, während er bewusstlos gewesen war?! Er wäre sicherlich aufgewacht, wenn der Telepath sich an ihm vergangen hätte! Oh Gott! Nun war ihm wirklich schlecht. Die Welt schien sich ebenso wie sein Mageninhalt wie wild zu drehen und er drehte sich weg, als er würgend und hustend seinen spärlichen Mageninhalt auf dem Plüschteppich entleerte.

Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie der Deutsche zu ihm gekrochen war, bis er die Finger spürte, die über seine Stirn strichen und durch sein Haar fuhren. Die Berührung war so sanft, dass Kens Haut kribbelte. Es war eine mitfühlende Geste von Seiten des Telepathen; ein Unterschied, der der sonstigen Grausamkeit, die der ältere Mann bei ihren Aufeinandertreffen gezeigt hatte, spottete. „Yohji wird nicht besonders froh darüber sein", informierte Schuldig Ken trocken, als dieser nicht mehr würgte.

Ken schubste ihn hart von sich weg. Schuldig hatte das nicht erwartet und stieß rückwärts gegen den Bettrahmen. „Hey!", regte sich der Deutsche auf.

Ken rappelte sich auf, trat zurück und wischte sich über den Mund. „Halt dich von mir fern, Schwarz!", fauchte er.

„Was zur Hölle hast du denn?" wollte Schuldig wütend wissen. Auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich nun deutlich Wut ab, als er wieder aufstand.

„Du bist der Telepath! Sag du's mir!", bellte Ken zurück.

„Woher soll ich wissen, was los ist, wenn du deine Schilde oben hast?", fragte Schuldig. Er kam wieder auf Ken zu, doch Ken trat noch weiter zurück und hob abwehrend seine Hand.

„Komm mir nicht zu nahe!"

Auf Schuldigs Gesicht zeigte sich Verwirrung ab und der Deutsche hielt mitten in seiner Bewegung inne, als er Kens harschem Befehl Folge leistete. Er blieb wo er war und seine blauen Augen fixierten Kens Gesicht. Ken wich immer weiter zurück und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Schuldig hat… er hat… Ken hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich jetzt aufs Heftigste übergeben würde, wenn er noch irgendetwas im Magen gehabt hätte, dass er loswerden hätte können. Er fühlte sich missbraucht und schmutzig. Er hatte gewusst, dass Schuldig ein Bastard war, aber dass er so etwas tun würde… Er schauderte. Es widerte ihn an und ihm war schlecht. Er musste hier raus. Er musste weit weg. Wo war Omi? Er musste ihn finden.

Am Boden lag eine Spur aus Klamotten, aber Ken erkannte keine davon als seine eigenen. Er warf einen kurzen Blick zu Schuldig, während er auf sie zutrat und sah, dass der andere Mann ihn mit angespanntem Gesichtsausdruck beobachtete. Wegen seiner Unaufmerksamkeit blieb er mit seinem Fuß in einem T-Shirt hängen und stolperte.

Schuldig war sofort neben ihm und gab ihm Halt. Ken schlug panisch nach ihm. „L- Lass mich!", keuchte er. Schuldig war stärker als er und er weigerte sich ihn loszulassen. Seine Hände hielten Kens Oberarme fest – wenn nicht sogar schmerzhaft – umklammert. „Fass mich nicht an!"

„Was ist denn in dich gefahren?", wollte Schuldig wissen, als er Ken von sich stieß. Der Jüngere prallte gegen die Wand und Ken wehrte sich als Schuldig ihn dagegen drückte. „Verflucht, was ist dein Problem, Ken?"

„Fass mich nicht an, du kranker Bastard! Geh weg von mir! Geh weg!"

Zu seiner Überraschung ließ Schuldig ihn sofort los und trat einige Schritte zurück. Zwischen ihnen herrschte Stille als Kens wilde braune Augen Schuldigs eisig blaue Augen trafen. Schuldig öffnete seinen Mund, schloss ihn dann wieder und verzog ihn schließlich zu einem dünnen Strich. Schließlich bewegte er sich. Ken wich zu einer Seite aus und sah Schuldig warnend an. Aber Schuldig stöberte nur durch die herumliegenden Kleidungsstücke. Er warf einige zu Ken. Ken fing das fliegende Material instinktiv auf und zog schnell die fremden Kleidungsstücke an.

Jetzt, wo er angezogen war, fühlte er sich etwas mutiger. Er behielt Schuldig wachsam im Auge, während er zur Tür schlich. Schuldig sah ihm regungslos zu. Ken riss die Tür auf und flüchtete in den Gang. Nach einigen wenigen Schritten hörte er wie die Tür fest zugeschlagen wurde. Für einen Augenblick glaubte er, dass Schuldig ihm folgen würde. Ein kurzer Blick über die Schulter zeigte jedoch, dass der Deutsche das Zimmer nicht verlassen hatte.

Schuldig verhielt sich seltsam und Ken hoffte inständig, dass dieses seltsame Verhalten bedeutete, dass es sich hierbei nur um einen furchtbaren Albtraum handelte. ~Bitte lass mich aufwachen! ~ Ah, aber die Schmerzen waren verdammt real. Seine Muskeln schrien protestierend auf, als er den Flur entlang rannte. Am Ende des Korridors war eine Treppe und Ken nahm drei Stufen auf einmal, wobei er sich mit einer Hand am Geländer festhielt, um nicht zu stürzen.

Er erreichte den Treppenabsatz und bog um eine Ecke, wobei er mit jemandem zusammenstieß. Er taumelte rückwärts und griff haltsuchend nach der Wand, während sich braune Augen auf sein Gegenüber richteten. Erleichterung durchströmte ihn. „Yohji!", hauchte er und stolperte mit offenen Armen auf ihn zu.

Yohji starrte ihn verwundert an. Er streckte seine Hand aus und drückte sie auf Kens Stirn. Ken ließ die Berührung zu, während seine Gedanken wild umher wirbelten. Yohji war hier. Bedeutete das, dass Yohji ebenfalls gefangen worden war? „Du fühlst dich gar nicht so heiß an, Ken. Vielleicht solltest du noch etwas schlafen. Wir hatten eine Wette am Laufen, dass du bis spätestens mittags k.o. im Bett liegen würdest."

„Omi", brachte Ken heraus. „Wo ist Omi?"

Yohji blinzelte so als würde ihn die Frage verwirren. „Er ist in der Küche", antwortete er, wobei er mit einer vagen Handbewegung über seine Schulter deutete. Ken spitzte um ihn herum und sah einen weiteren großen Gang. Er konnte Gelächter hören – welches er leicht als das Lachen des jüngsten Weiß identifizierte – und Erleichterung durchflutete ihn. „Er ist in Ordnung", hauchte er. „Gott sei Dank."

„Ken?", fragte Yohji.

„Yohji, was geht hier vor sich?", fragte Ken angespannt.

„Eh?", Yohji schaute ihn ratlos an.

„Wo sind wir?", Ken wedelte mit seiner Hand herum. „Was ist passiert? Das letzte woran ich mich erinnere ist, dass dieser dämliche Computer in die Luft geflogen ist und dann wache ich auf und –" Er brachte es nicht heraus. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es überhaupt aussprechen wollte. Wenn er nur daran dachte, wurde ihm schlecht.

„Schwarz", endete er. „Schuldig ist… er ist hier!"

Yohji blinzelte ein paar Mal ziemlich schnell. „Ken", sagte er langsam. „Ich denke du solltest zurück ins Bett gehen."

Ken konnte ein Schaudern nicht unterdrücken. „N-nein!"

Besorgnis flackerte in Yohjis Augen auf und er legte seine Hand auf Kens Schulter: „Ken… komm mit in die Küche. Trink etwas Kaffee. Das wird dir helfen dich zu beruhigen. Ich denke dich hat die letzte Nacht doch mehr mitgenommen als wir erwartet haben."

„Omi hat es schlimmer erwischt", meinte Ken und gestattete es Yohji ihn den Gang entlang zu führen. Dieser Ort stank geradezu nach einem reichen Besitzer. Der Flur war übersät mit antiken Gemälden, Blumen und kleinen Statuen. Antworten. Er brauchte Antworten. „Er befand sich näher am Computer. Ich war am anderen Ende des Raums neben einem Spiegel. Ich bin nicht so weit geflogen."

„Du hast seltsame Träume, Ken", meinte Yohji. „Du kriegst keinen Alkohol mehr. Das nächste Mal, wenn dein Team gewinnt, kriegst du nur Wasser."

„Alkohol?", wiederholte Ken wie betäubt. Für einen Augenblick hatte er gedacht, dass Yohji es verstanden hätte. Für einen Augenblick hatte er gedacht, dass Yohji ihm helfen könnte. Aber Yohji sagte dieselben Dinge, die auch Schuldig schon gesagt hatte. Welches Team? Er und Omi? Aber sie hatten nicht gewonnen. Sie hatten verloren. Dieser Computer hatte die Mission beendet. „Yohji, was geht hier vor?", wollte er verzweifelt wissen.

„Shhh", beruhigte ihn Yohji, während er ihn in einen Raum führte.

Sie hatten ein großes Esszimmer betreten. Die erste Person, die Ken sah, war Aya, da er mit den leuchtend roten Haaren am leichtesten auszumachen war. Er beendete gerade sein Frühstück. Omi saß auf dem Stuhl neben ihm und lehnte sich gegen den Rothaarigen. Er redete mit einem Jungen ihm gegenüber, aber stoppte als Ken eintrat. „Ken-kun! Guten Morgen!", begrüßte er ihn fröhlich. Alle Köpfe drehten sich zu ihm. „Wie fühlst du dich?"

Ken erstarrte.

Gegenüber von Omi befand sich Nagi und neben dem Schwarzbalg saß Farfarello. Crawford saß einige Stühle weiter entfernt. „Du bist blass", merkte Nagi an, so als wäre es nicht besonders ungewöhnlich, dass sich Schwarz im gleichen Raum wie Weiß aufhielt – und alle hatten Jeans und T-Shirts an. Nagis Arm war mit einem von Farfarellos verschlungen. Der Ire betrachtete Ken einen Moment lang bevor er wieder wegsah und sich seinem Essen widmete. Yohji zog Ken zum Tisch, doch Ken sträubte sich. Yohji ließ ihn los, als er bemerkte, dass Ken nicht gezogen werden wollte. Das eine Ende des Esszimmers führte in eine große Küche und Yohji tapste darauf zu. Als er an Crawford vorbei kam, ließ er eine seiner Hände über Crawfords Schulter gleiten.

Ken trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Wo ist Schuldig?", fragte Omi, der seinen Kopf nun nicht mehr bei Aya anlehnte. "Schläft er noch?"

Ken öffnete seinen Mund, aber er brachte keinen Laut heraus. Crawford blickte von seinem Kaffee hoch. „Hol ihn", meinte er nur. Diese Worte waren das Letzte was Ken hörte, bevor sein Gehirn den Versuch aufgab all das zu verarbeiten und ihn glücklicherweise in eine willkommene Ohnmacht fallen ließ.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

So, das war der Prolog, ich hoffe, ihr seid nicht so verwirrt wie unser lieber Ken und findet den Reviewbutton…


	2. Kapitel 1 Teil 1

ALICE

Übersetzung. Als Ken auf einer Mission durch einen mysteriösen Spiegel fällt, sieht er sich mit einer ganz anderen Welt konfrontiert, wo es kein Weiß und Schwarz gibt und Schuldig sein Liebhaber ist. Doch ist diese Welt wirklich so perfekt wie es scheint? Und vor allem: Wie kommt Ken wieder zurück?

Pairing: Schuldig/Ken

Rating: R

Warnungen: yaoi, language

Autor: Mami

Anmerkung: Die Story dreht sich um eine Beziehung zwischen Männern, also lest es bitte

nicht, wenn euch so etwas nicht gefällt.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

1\. Kapitel, Teil 1

Ken wachte in einem anderen Schlafzimmer wieder auf. Zuerst vergewisserte er sich, dass er alleine auf dem riesigen Bett lag, in das er gelegt worden war. Erleichterung durchflutete ihn als er realisierte, dass er wirklich alleine war. Er wickelte sich fest in die Decke ein; versuchte sich in ihr zu verkriechen. Er konnte nicht aufhören zu zittern. War das hier ein Traum oder was es Wirklichkeit? Es war zu verrückt um wahr zu sein, aber die Details schienen zu real zu sein – wie zum Beispiel sein schmerzender Körper und die sehr reale Übelkeit die er verspürt hatte, als er zum ersten Mal in dieser verdrehten Welt aufgewacht war.

Er lachte kurz bitter auf und wickelte die Decke enger um sich. Er war dabei den Verstand zu verlieren. Das musste es sein. Oder vielleicht halluzinierte er. Vielleicht war er zu hart gegen den Spiegel geprallt. Oder vielleicht war er tot und das hier war die Hölle.

Es klickte als der Türknopf herumgedreht wurde. Ken erstarrte. Er wollte es eigentlich wagen einen Blick zu riskieren, aber er hatte Angst, dass es Schuldig sein würde. Wenn er doch nur seine Krallen hätte! Er schloss seine Augen wieder. ~ Wenn ich dich nicht sehen kann, dann siehst du mich auch nicht.~

~Du bist so wahnsinnig kindisch, Ken~, machte ihm seine innere Stimme klar. ~Verflucht noch mal, du bist ein Killer.~ Von diesem Gedanken angetrieben, schlug er die Decke zurück und setzte sich auf. Er war fest entschlossen dem Ankömmling mutig gegenüber zu treten.

Crawford war von seinem Auftreten nicht besonders beeindruckt und nahm am Fußende des Betts Platz. Kens Mut schwankte. Wie sollte er mit dieser Situation umgehen? Es war Crawford – aber… gleichzeitig war er es auch nicht. Er trug ein ausgeleiertes T-Shirt und alte Jeans. Er hatte keine Brille und sein Haar war nicht so zurückgegellt wie in Kens Erinnerung. Ken versuchte sich wieder zu sammeln. Nun, es war nur Crawford. Er war kein Telepath. Er war kein Telekinet. Er war kein psychotischer, gemeingefährlicher Irrer. Er war zumindest nach Kens Empfinden, der ungefährlichste der Schwarzgruppe. Und vielleicht würde Crawford ihm erklären was hier vor sich ging.

Oder ihn töten - was vielleicht ein Segen wäre.

Die Stille zwischen ihnen wurde unangenehm. „Nun?", fragte Ken schließlich.

„Sollte ich nicht derjenige sein, der das fragt?", erwiderte Crawford, wobei er eine Augenbraue hochzog. „Du scheinst heute morgen etwas neben dir zu stehen, Ken."

„Wo bin ich?", fragte Ken. Zuerst die unbedenklicheren Fragen.

Crawford betrachtete ihn einige Momente abschätzend. „Du befindest dich momentan in meinem Haus. Du warst schon oft hier zu Gast. Ich würde meinen, dass du mein Haus mittlerweile erkennen würdest."

„Ich war noch nie zuvor hier!", explodierte Ken. Es war zu viel. Sein Gehirn konnte das alles nicht verarbeiten. Der Ausflug ins La-la-Land hatte seine Verwirrung gar nicht verringert. Und nun redete Crawford auch noch so vertraut mit ihm. Nichts ergab einen Sinn. „Das letzte an das mich erinnere, ist die Mission! Der Computer ist explodiert, Omi ist durch die Luft geschleudert worden und ich bin gegen den Spiegel geprallt. Ich wache auf und bin _hier_ im selben Bett wie-", er brachte nicht einmal den Namen heraus, um den Satz zu beenden. „Wir sind Feinde, aber meine Freunde frühstücken mit euch? Omi ist unverletzt und kuschelt mit Aya? Yohji berührt dich, während er sich seinen Kaffee holt? Warum erwartet jeder von mir, dass das für mich in Ordnung wäre? Jeder schwafelt etwas über Alkohol und irgendein Team, das gewonnen hat, aber Omi und ich haben die Mission verbockt, weil sie manipuliert gewesen ist. Du hast das getan, nicht wahr? Sag mir wie du es geschafft hast meine Freunde einer Gehirnwäsche zu unterziehen! Sag mir was zum Teufel hier los ist!"

Das Schreien hatte ihm seine ganze Kraft geraubt und er ließ sich nach hinten fallen und versuchte seine beschleunigte Atmung zu kontrollieren. Er presste seine Handflächen auf seine Augen. Er wurde wirklich verrückt, oder?

Einige Minuten vergingen schweigend bis Crawford etwas sagte: „Ich weiß nicht was dir fehlt. Das, was du sagst, macht überhaupt keinen Sinn."

„Dann sag _du_ mir was hier vor sich geht!", erwiderte Ken ohne sich zu bewegen. „Erklär mir wie ich hierher gekommen bin und hör auf mich Ken zu nennen! Du kennst mich nicht gut genug! Wir sind bloß ein paar Mal aufeinandergetroffen!"

„Ich kenne dich nicht gut genug?", wiederholte Crawford ruhig, aber mit einem kalten Unterton in seiner Stimme. „Wir kennen uns nun seit vier Jahren; seit ich dich für die Snipers verpflichtet habe. Ich bin dein Manager und Freund."

„Für wen hast du mich verpflichtet?", fragte Ken ungläubig.

„Dein J-League Team", meinte Crawford mit von Ungeduld getränkter Stimme.

Ken konnte dem Drang nicht wiederstehen zu kichern, obwohl er das alles nicht besonders lustig fand. „Ich war nicht mehr in einem J-League Team seit ich wegen illegaler Aktivitäten verurteilt worden war, mit denen ich nichts zu tun gehabt hatte. Und nur damit du's weißt, ich hätte kein Angebot von _dir_ angenommen. Ich mache keine Geschäfte mit Schwarz. Also bring mich entweder um, sag mir die Wahrheit oder lass mich in Ruhe."

„Ich finde dich nicht sehr amüsant."

„Das sollst du auch nicht", giftete Ken, während er sich wunderte woher er den Mut nahm so etwas zu sagen.

Die Matratze bewegte sich und Ken nahm seine Hände vom Gesicht, um nachzusehen ob Crawford das Zimmer verließ. Der Mann stand vor dem Bett und starrte ihn schweigend an. „Es geht dir nicht gut, Ken", meinte der Amerikaner. „Ich komme wieder, wenn du dich besser fühlst. Ich werde noch mal mit Schuldig sprechen."

„Gut. Und sag diesem kranken Arschloch, dass er sich von mir fernhalten soll, wenn du schon dabei bist." Danach warf Ken die Bettdecke wieder über sich. Nach einer kurzen Pause hörte er leise Schritte. Und schließlich hörte er das Schließen der Tür und er biss sich schmerzhaft auf die Unterlippe. Der metallische Geschmack von Blut breitete sich in seinem Mund aus– das einzige was in diesem Albtraum normal zu sein schien. Er schloss fest seine Augen und versuchte allein durch Willenskraft wieder die Normalität, die gestern noch herrschte, herbei zu wünschen.

Der Türknopf wurde wieder herumgedreht und Ken hörte die Tür quietschen, als sie aufschwang. Er öffnete seine Augen und spähte durch die dünne Decke, die er über seinen Kopf gezogen hatte, als er Schritte näher kommen gehört hatte. Er schloss seine Augen schnell wieder und entspannte seine Gesichtsmuskeln um den Eindruck zu erwecken, als würde er schlafen, als die Person neben ihm stehen blieb. Kühle Luft traf sein Gesicht, als ihm die Decke wegezogen wurde. „Du schläfst nicht, Ken", meinte Omi. „Ich habe dich schreien gehört."

Falls ihn irgendwer verstehen und glauben würde, dann doch Omi, oder? Immerhin war Omi gestern mit ihm auf dieser Mission gewesen. Ken öffnete gehorsam seine Augen. Der jüngere Mann kniete neben der Matratze; er stützte sich mit verschränkten Armen auf das Bett und legte seinen Kopf darauf. Die blauen Augen blickten ihn besorgt an.

~Sie haben nicht das richtige Blau...~ wunderte sich Ken, als er Omis Blick begegnete. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass er den gleichen Gedanke schon auf der Mission gehabt hatte. Er blickte Omi an und war leicht frustriert, dass ihm nicht das richtige Blau begegnete, dass die Augen, die ihn anblickten nicht die richtigen waren. Aber die blauen, die er gesehen hatte… hatten wie Schuldigs Augen ausgesehen. Er bekämpfte einen Anflug von Abscheu. Zumindest konnte er jetzt genau sagen, ab wann sich Schwarz in ihren Auftrag eingemischt hatte. Schuldig hatte genau in dem Moment begonnen ihn zu manipulieren als er den Spiegel berührt hatte.

„Ken, geht es dir gut?", fragte Omi vorsichtig.

„Omi, was geht hier vor?", stellte Ken eine Gegenfrage. „Ich bin so verwirrt…"

„Das könnte an deinem Kater liegen", versuchte Omi ihn zu beruhigen. Ken schloss seine Augen. Ihm war schlecht. Sogar Omi glaubte, dass Alkohol im Spiel gewesen wäre. In welcher Realität lebte Omi? Falls er in derselben Realität wie Yohji, Schuldig und Crawford lebte, würde Ken keine wahren Antworten darauf bekommen, was gestern tatsächlich passiert war. Aber vielleicht könnte er etwas über diese Realität herausfinden, die Schwarz geschaffen hatte. Um den Schwachpunkt zu finden und zu entkommen, musste er verstehen was hier vor sich ging.

„Wir haben getrunken?", fragte er also.

„Ja", stimmte Omi ihm zu. Ken konnte das Lachen in seiner Stimme hören. „Crawford war ziemlich großzügig letzte Nacht… Die Party war fantastisch."

„Warum haben wir gefeiert?"

Omi machte eine Pause. Ken öffnete seine Augen. Omi sah etwas verwirrt aus. „Dein Team hat letzte Nacht dank dir gewonnen. Du warst der Mann des Tages." Auf Omis Gesicht zeichnete sich nun wieder ein Lächeln ab und seine Augen begannen bei der Erinnerung daran zu leuchten. „Es war ein fantastisches Spiel, Ken. Ich habe die ganze Zeit über meinen Atem angehalten." Er lachte und seine Augen sprühten vor Freude Funken. „Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass Schuldig es geschafft hat dich dazu zu bringen so viel zu trinken, Ken… Es ist kein Wunder, dass du dich schlecht fühlst."

Er zögerte und beäugte Ken. „Ken…?", fragte er viel sanfter. „Geht es dir gut?" Omi berührte federleicht Kens Gesicht. „Deine Augen…"

Ken ließ ein zischendes Lachen verlauten und entzog sich Omis Berührung. Er zog sich die Decke wieder über den Kopf. „Es ist wie in irgendeinem bescheuerten Märchen", stellte er fest – mehr für sich als für Omi. „Ich kann es nicht glauben." Er kicherte – was sich ziemlich hysterisch anhörte – und erschauderte. „Es ist genau wie im Märchen, wie irgend so ein Spiegelding, wo man in einer ganz anderen Welt aufwacht…" Er stockte.

Der Spiegel…?!

Nein… das war dämlich.

Und doch… Dieser Gedanke war genauso abwegig wie sein Aufwachen in dieser Welt. Er setzte sich ruckartig auf. Omi keuchte überrascht auf, aber Ken bekam es gar nicht mit. Er war zu sehr mit seiner neuen Idee beschäftigt. Die Dinge sind erst so durcheinander geraten, als er den Spiegel berührt hatte. Das war das erste Mal, dass er angefangen hatte Dinge zu sehen und das erste Mal, dass ihm schlecht wurde. War es Schwarz gewesen? Oder war es der Spiegel? Und als der Computer explodiert war, wurde Ken direkt gegen den Spiegel geschleudert. Er hatte keinerlei Schnittverletzungen, obwohl er so hart gegen den Spiegel geprallt war, dass er auf jeden Fall welche haben müsste. Er hatte gehört wie das Glas zersprungen ist.

„Es ist verrückt…", murmelte er. Verrückt, aber… genauso verrückt wie die Tatsache, dass einer der Takatori Brüder in der Lage war sich und andere in Monster zu verwandeln. Genauso verrückt wie jemand, der es geschafft hat mit seiner Musik Leute in den Selbstmord zu treiben. Genauso verrückt wie Leute mit paranormalen Fähigkeiten.

Warum sollte der Spiegel nicht der Grund für sein Problem sein?

Aber was brachte ihm diese Vermutung? Was sollte er jetzt tun? Wie sollte er seine Vermutung untermauern? Und was noch viel wichtiger war, wie sollte er es schaffen, dass alles wieder seinen normalen Gang gehen würde? Während seine Gedanken rasten, fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. Das erste was er tun sollte, war alles über diesen Spiegel herauszufinden. Aber wie? Er wusste nichts darüber. Er wusste nur wie er aussah.

„Ken… ich denke, du solltest dich noch etwas ausruhen", riet ihm Omi, während er aufstand. Er drückte Ken widerstandslos zurück auf die Matratze. Ken bekam Omis Worte kaum mit. Er war damit beschäftigt nachzugrübeln wie sich das Konzept mit dem Spiegel auf seine Teamkameraden und auf Schwarz übertragen ließ.

Crawford hatte zum Beispiel erwähnt, dass er der Manager eines Fußballteams war – Kens Team. Ken war hier ein Fußballspieler. „Was arbeitet-" er erstickte beinahe an dem Namen „-Schuldig?"

Omi blickte ihn seltsam an. „Was meinst du?"

„Was tut er?", wiederholte Ken.

„Er ist ein Maler, Ken. Das weißt du doch. Du musst dich wirklich etwas ausruhen."

Ein _Maler_? Ken lachte lauthals los. Man begann Omi langsam die Verzweiflung anzusehen. Kens Taten und Worte verwirrten ihn. Ken winkte ab. „Ich werde schlafen", sagte er und schloss seine Augen. Sein Geist war jedoch zu beschäftigt um zur Ruhe zu kommen. Schwarz hatten hier andere Stellungen… Sie waren keine Auftragsmörder. Das bedeutete, dass er nicht um sein Leben bangen musste. Das war beruhigend. Das gab ihm mehr Freiheit zum Nachforschen ohne sich Sorgen darüber machen zu müssen, dass er auf einmal ein Messer im Rücken haben würde.

Ein Maler und ein Fußball-Manager… Kens Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Grinsen. War Farfarello dann der Besitzer eines Spielzeugladens?

„Was ist so witzig?", wollte Omi wissen. Er war noch nicht gegangen. „Ken, geht es dir wirklich gut? Du machst mir Angst."

„Es geht mir gut."

„Willst du mit Schuldig sprechen…?"

Das sorgte dafür, dass sich Kens Amüsement sehr schnell in Luft auflöste und er riss seine Augen auf. Er wollte es nicht wissen, aber er musste einfach fragen. „Schuldig…", sagte er. „ist er… sind wir…?" Omi konnte ihm nicht folgen. Ken fühlte wie sich sein Magen protestierend umdrehte, als er die Frage stellte. „Sind wir zusammen?"

Omi wurde blass und für einen Augenblick schwebte Ken zwischen der Hoffnung, dass seine Vermutungen falsch waren und der Angst, dass er etwas falsches gesagt hatte. „Ken…", hauchte Omi ungläubig, „hattet ihr zwei Streit?"

Das bestätigte es und Ken stöhnte auf und schloss seine Augen. In dieser Realität, _waren_ er und Schuldig ein Paar. Ihm war schlecht. Das einzig beruhigende daran war, dass das, was letzte Nacht passiert war, in dieser Realität keine Vergewaltigung gewesen war. Er ließ sich diese neue Idee durch den Kopf gehen. Er war in eine bereits existierende Welt eingetaucht… Eine Welt in der ein anderer Ken gelebt und Fußball gespielt hatte. Ein Ken, der nie erfahren hatte, wie es ist zu töten und der sich – oh, wie eklig – freiwillig Schuldig als Freund ausgesucht hatte.

Also…

Wo war der andere Ken?

Das brachte einige unangenehme Gedanken mit sich. Falls das alles wahr war und er und der andere Ken wirklich die Plätze getauscht hatten, dann war ein Mann bei seinen Teamkameraden, der nie zuvor getötet hat und Schwarz als seine Freunde betrachtet. Ein Mann, der sie alle acht in ganz anderer Beziehung erlebt hatte.

Puhh… Das könnte kompliziert werden.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass der andere Ken es schaffte sich nicht umbringen zu lassen.

Ken verbrachte die meiste Zeit seines Nachmittags damit hin und her zu tigern. Er schaffte es beinahe ein Loch in den luxuriösen Teppich zu laufen. Schließlich lies er sich auf den Boden sinken und begann heftig an den Fäden zu ziehen. Falls die Dinge wirklich so lagen wie er vermutete und er sich in dieser neuen Realität befand, wie sollte er das anpacken? Gab es zwei Kens, die die Plätze getauscht hatten oder drehte sich diese Welt nur um ihn? Wie sollte er wieder in seine Realität zurückkehren? Was sollte er machen solange er hier war?

Er wimmerte und hörte kurz auf mit dem Zupfen. Diese letzte Frage war der Grund, der ihm am meisten Kopfschmerzen bereitete seit er sich hier versteckt hatte. Er hatte überlegt, ob er die Lücke füllen sollte, die der andere Ken hinterlassen hat. Er wusste, dass er nicht in der Lage sein würde alles alleine herauszufinden, aber andererseits würden ihm seine Teamkameraden auf keinen Fall glauben. Er wusste nicht, wie er sie erreichen sollte. Und was wäre wenn sie glauben würden, dass er verrückt geworden sei und sie ihn wegsperren würden? Er würde nie mehr zurück nach Hause kommen!

Der einzige, der Ken glauben würde…

…war Schuldig.

Als Telepath müsste der andere in der Lage sein herauszufinden, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Das hieß nicht, dass Ken all seine Hoffnung jemals nach Hause zurückzukehren in diesen Bastard setzen wollte. Er biss sich auf seine Unterlippe und starrte die Tür an. Falls er jedoch versuchen würde vorzugeben, dass er der andere Ken wäre, dann würden die anderen erwarten, dass er Schuldigs –

Falls er diesen Part übernehmen wollte, dann müsste er Schuldig erklären was hier vor sich ging. Der Ältere musste erfahren, dass er nicht der Ken war, den Schuldig irgendwie dazu gebracht hatte mit ihm ins Bett zu steigen. Verflucht… Ken wollte den anderen Mann nicht wiedersehen, aber jede Unterstützung wäre hilfreich. Vielleicht wäre Schuldig sehr gerne bereit ihm dabei zu helfen zurückzukehren, damit er den Ken zurückbekommt, den er verloren hat. Auch wenn Schuldig nicht bereit wäre ihm zu helfen, so würde ihn das zumindest den Deutschen vom Leib halten, nicht wahr?

Aber trotzdem…

Er holte tief Luft. ~Komm schon, Ken… Du bist ein Auftragsmörder… Du bist 19 Jahre alt. Du kannst diesem Kerl gegenübertreten.~

~Ja. Sicher.~

Er stand auf und schlurfte zur Tür. Okay… Also er würde Schuldig finden und es ihm erzählen. Er konnte das… Er _musste_ es tun. Er drückte die Tür auf und sah sich unsicher um.

Die schwierigere der beiden Aufgaben, die ihm bevorstanden, war wahrscheinlich nicht einmal sein Gespräch mit Schuldig, sondern sich so wie der andere Ken zu verhalten. Dieser Ken hatte keine Probleme mit Schwarz… Dieser Ken hatte andere Erinnerungen –ein anderes Leben. Er hatte heute Morgen die ganze Gruppe schon verwirrt…. Sie würden wahrscheinlich sowieso schon sehr aufmerksam sein. Es wäre das Beste, wenn er versuchen würde das Ganze nicht noch weiter zu treiben. Es würde sonst Probleme geben, wenn er und der andere Ken wieder ihre Plätze tauschen würden.

Er runzelte leicht die Stirn, als er durch die Tür trat und bemerkte, dass der Korridor leer war. Der andere Ken wusste nicht wie es war zu töten… Und nun befand er sich in einer Killertruppe. Ken musste dorthin zurückkehren, wo er hin gehörte – und zwar _schnell_. Es war genug wenn ein Ken wusste wie es sich anfühlte, wenn Blut über die Metallklauen lief.

Diese Gedanken trieben ihn vorwärts und er stieg die Treppen nach unten. Er befand sich in einem anderen Stockwerk als dem, in dem er das erste Mal aufgewacht war. Wie viele Stockwerke hatte dieses Haus? Da bemerkte er in kurzer Entfernung ein Fenster. Er beschleunigte seine Schritte und spähte dann durch die Glasscheibe. „Ah", keuchte er überrascht und seine braunen Augen weiteten sich. Er musste im vierten Stockwerk sein. Er konnte in der Nähe keine anderen Häuser ausmachen. Das Grundstück auf dem die Villa stand, erstreckte sich in die Weite. Das flache Grasland wurde auf einer Seite von Bäumen begrenzt. Der Himmel hatte ein schöneres Blau, als Ken es lange Zeit gesehen hatte, und die Sonne spiegelte sich auf dem wellenschlagenden Wasser eines Springbrunnens, der von Rosenbüschen umgeben war. Im Vergleich zu jedem Ort, an dem er bisher gelebt hatte, war dies überwältigend. „Wunderschön…"

„Hidaka-san." Ken sah auf und erblickte Nagi, der nur ein paar Meter entfernt stand. Die Lippen des Jungen waren zu einem dünnen Strich verzogen. „Fühlst du dich jetzt besser?"

Ken bekämpfte den ersten Drang nach seinen Metallklauen zu greifen – nichts mehr, als ein nutzloser Instinkt, wenn er sie gar nicht bei sich trug. ~Spiel deine Rolle~, erinnerte er sich. Aber wie sollte er die Rolle überzeugend spielen, wenn er nicht wusste wie der andere Ken über diese Leute dachte? Er schaffte es ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf seine Lippen zu zaubern. „Ja", antwortete er ruhig. „Mein Verhalten von vorhin tut mir Leid."

„Ich bin nicht derjenige bei dem du dich entschuldigen musst", war Nagis ebenso gelassene Antwort. „Ich bin gekommen um dir zu sagen, dass es in einer halben Stunde Essen gibt." Er deutete eine leichte Verbeugung mit seinem Kopf an und ging dann in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war.

Ken zögerte bevor er ihm hinterherrief. Er war sich nicht sicher welchen Namen er benutzen sollte – Nagi? Naoe? Schwarz? Prodigy? – also benutzte er das neutrale „Hey…" Nagi blieb stehen, drehte sich zu ihm um und wartete still. „Ist – ist Schuldig hier irgendwo?"

„Er ist im Sonnenraum", antwortete Nagi.

„Oh…" Anscheinend sollte Ken wissen wo sich der Sonnenraum befand. „Danke…" Er sah zu wie Nagi wieder weiterlief. Der Junge verschwand über eine Treppe am Ende des Gangs. Ken seufzte und sah noch mal aus dem Fenster. Was nun? Er konnte das Haus ja nicht Zimmer für Zimmer absuchen… Das wäre zu offensichtlich und es würde zu lange dauern. Er zupfte an seinen Haaren, während er überlegte, was er tun sollte. In einer halben Stunde gab es Essen… Schuldig würde auftauchen müssen. Vielleicht sollte er bis nach dem Essen warten, damit er jetzt nicht auf die Suche nach dem anderen Mann gehen musste.

Konnte er es sich erlauben zu warten?

Er seufzte, als er auf die Treppen zuging, die Nagi benutzt hatte. Eine seiner Hände glitt über das Geländer, während er die Treppen hinabstieg und er hielt seinen Blick gesenkt. Er hatte von nichts hier eine Ahnung… Wie sollte er wissen, wie er sich verhalten sollte? Er konnte schlecht Omi fragen, ob er sich normal verhielt. Großartig. Es sah so aus als wäre Schuldig seine beste Chance.

Er hielt am Treppenabsatz des 3. Stocks inne und überlegte. Er und seine Teammitglieder waren schon oft dem mentalen Stöbern des Deutschen ausgesetzt gewesen - besonders auf Missionen. Wenn dieser Ken und Schuldig ein Paar waren, warum wusste Schuldig dann nicht, dass er ihn suchte? Einmal könnte diese Gabe nützlich sein und diese Chance wurde verschwendet. Ken seufzte wieder und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch sein Haar, als er begann den Flur entlangzulaufen. Als er sich der ersten Tür nährte und eine Hand hob um anzuklopfen, drang der entfernte Klang von Musik an seine Ohren.

Er legte seinen Kopf schief in dem Versuch besser hören zu können und hielt seinen Atem an. Es war der Klang eines Pianos und es war wunderschön. Seine Füße trugen ihn den Gang hinunter und brachten ihn so der Musikquelle näher. Wer auch immer spielte war sehr talentiert… Seine Füße trugen ihn zu einer leicht offen stehenden Tür und er blieb stehen. Es war ein trauriges Stück; die Noten klagten von Schmerz und Verlust. Ken konnte nichts anderes tun als dort zu stehen und zuzuhören. Er spürte wie sich sein Herz verkrampfte, als er die Verzweiflung spürte, die diese Musik in ihm auslöste. Als die letzten Töne ausklangen, atmete er langsam und wackelig aus.

Seine Finger fuhren den Türspalt entlang. Er war neugierig, wer es schaffte einem Instrument solche Emotionen zu entlocken. Er stieß die Tür etwas weiter auf und besah sich den Raum. Die gegenüberliegende Wand bestand nur aus Glas und gab den Blick auf einen großen See frei. Es standen weit und breit keine Möbel – stattdessen lagen große Kissen auf dem Boden. Der ganze Raum war gut beleuchtet und hell, ein starker Kontrast zu der Musik. Ken konnte nur die Ecke des Pianos sehen. Seine Neugier ließ ihn mutig werden und so stieß er die Tür noch weiter auf und steckte seinen Kopf hinein, um die Person im Raum ausfindig zu machen.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Danke fürs Lesen und bis zum nächsten Teil!


End file.
